Best? Friends?
by djo24
Summary: Best friend is always by our side, even in the worst situation of your life.. Warning : OOC, Cerita Pendek, Gaje


Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan punyaku, aku cuma mengotak atik sedikit ceritanya.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi..."

Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi, sedih rasanya, hatiku seperti hancur berkeping keping. Tak menyisakan bentuk lagi.

Aida Riko's POV

"Riko-chan! mau pulang denganku?" teriak pria berkacamata itu.

"Hee? Memangnya kau tidak latihan? Seharusnya kan kau latihan!"

"Kau gila ya? Aku sudah melakukan latihan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak hari ini!" katanya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Iya iya baiklah hyuuga-kun"

Sepanjang perjalanan, dia selalu mengoceh tanpa henti. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya berbicara dan terus saja bicara. Namun aku tak menanggapi ocehannya. Hatiku masih terasa sakit.

"Kau masih sedih Riko-chan?"

"Hn.. sedikit"

"Lagi lagi aku gagal" wajahnya sedikit muram.

"Gagal? Maksudmu?" aku sedikit bingung.

"Aku terus saja mengoceh, berusaha agar kau tak sedih, tapi semuanya sia sia... sial" wajahnya cemberut.

"hahahaha... wajahmu lucu!"

"Apa maksudmu? huh?!" katanya dengan bibir yang dibuat manyun.

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

Aku tertawa makin keras. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa lagi setelah kepergian Murasakibara, kekasihku. Entah mengapa aku selalu bisa dibuat tertawa olehnya.

"Sudah hentikan tawamu Riko_chan!"

"Hahahahaha... mana bisa aku berhenti tertawa kalau wajah bodohmu itu tetap seperti itu! Hahahahahaha"

"Hahahaha, baguslah.. akhirnya kau gembira juga, aku tak tega melihatmu sedih, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

"Eh? Arigatou Hyuuga-kun" jawabku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iie, Douita~"

Ya sejak kecil kami memang bersahabat. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Ia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa disaat sesedih apapun. Bisa dibilang dia bagaikan malaikat yang membawa keceriaan dalam hidupku.

_-Best friend is always by our side, even in the worst situation of your life-_

End of Riko's POV

Hyuuga Junpei's POV

Gadis itu. Aku terus saja memandanginya sejak tadi. Wajahnya tampak murung, tak secerah biasanya.

"Riko-chan! mau pulang denganku?" Sapaku dari kejauhan.

"Hee? Memangnya kau tidak latihan? Seharusnya kan kau latihan!" sahutnya.

"Kau gila ya? Aku sudah melakukan latihan tiga kali lipat lebih banyak hari ini!"

"Iya iya baiklah Hyuuga-kun"

Ekspresinya memperlihatkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Suram, bagaikan bintang yang kehilangan sinarnya. Kosong, tak ada arah pasti.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin aku berhasil memenangkan lomba masak! Padahal aku hanya memasak Omelet biasa! Kau percaya?"

"..."

Dia tak menanggapinya, ekspresinya masih saja tetap kosong.

"Ah ya! Tadi Izuki membuat lelucon lagi, dia bilang "Hyuuga-kun berikan salon_pass_ terbaikmu padaku!" hahahaha itu lucu sekali bukan?"

"Lalu, tadi Izuki juga membuat lelucon tentang Kuroko, dia bilang "Hei, karena masuk angin tadi malam aku dikurokoin ibuku loh!" tapi tak ada yang mengerti, jadi dia kesal sendiri. Hahahaha"

Ia tetap tidak menanggapinya. Ekspresinya tetap muram.

"Kau masih sedih Riko-chan?" tanyaku lirih.

"Hn.. sedikit" jawabnya singkat.

"Lagi lagi aku gagal"

"Gagal? Maksudmu?" wajahnya sedikit bingung mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku terus saja mengoceh, berusaha agar kau tak sedih, tapi semuanya sia sia... sial"

Aku lalu membuat ekspresi lucu diwajahku. Entah bagaimana kelihatannya, entah terlihat bodoh, idiot atau apalah, yang penting terlihat lucu.

"hahahaha... wajahmu lucu!"

Wajahnya mulai tampak ceria, tak sesuram sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? huh?!"

Kali ini aku sedikit memajukan bibirku, seperti bebek, yah semacam itulah..

"Hahahahahahahahaha" tawanya malah semakin keras. Aku merasa senang melihat tawa lepasnya itu, ekspresinya menjadi lebih ceria. Secerah sinar mentari pagi, hangat..

"Sudah hentikan tawamu Riko_chan!" kali ini wajahku sedikit cemberut, kesal juga ditertawakan terus menerus. Padahal aku sendiri yang sengaja melakukannya, tapi yah memang mengesalkan ditertawakan secara berlebihan.

"Hahahahaha... mana bisa aku berhenti tertawa kalau wajah bodohmu itu tetap seperti itu! Hahahahahaha" tawanya justru semakin menjadi. Semakin kencang.

"Hahahaha, baguslah.. akhirnya kau gembira juga, aku tak tega melihatmu sedih, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

Aku merasa senang karena usahaku akhirnya tak sia sia. Dia sudah kembali ceria setelah kematian kekasihnya. Lega rasanya.

"Eh? Arigatou Hyuuga-kun" Ia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Membuatku merasa nyaman dengan senyumannya.

"Iie, Douita~"

Sejak kecil, dialah teman terdekatku. Kami selalu membagi waktu bersama. Bermain, Tertawa, Sedih, kami bagi bersama. Dialah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Dia datang di kehidupanku, dan membuat segalanya berbeda, lebih ceria...

_-ever since you came into my life, you change my whole life, my best friends-_


End file.
